Girl Beautiful
by Karmele
Summary: Lily no sabia porque Scorpius la molestaba mas de la cuenta en el ultimo año de este. En una de sus peleas lo descubrirá. ..Oneshot..


_DISCLAIMER: la magia de Harry Potter es de JOTAKA ROWLING, solo la historia es mía._

_Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

_Lily Potter_

- Lily - gritó una voz masculina.

La pelirroja se giró con el ceño fruncido:

- Malfoy, para ti soy Potter.

- Que simpática estas hoy – se burla, sonríe de lado. Le toca con un dedo la frente de la pelirroja – y mona con tu cejo así.

Se sonroja.

_Maldito_ piensa Lily.

Le aparta de un manotazo.

Sabe que le está provocando.

Intento ocultar su nerviosismo al darse cuenta de que estaban solos en uno de los pasillos de la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - le pregunta malhumorada.

Aunque aparentaba molesta, le encantaba que el rubio le persiguiera.

Pero odiaba que le viera solo como la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Deseaba que le tratara como a una chica.

Deseaba con toda su alma que fuera correspondida.

Se moría de ganas de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

Lo único que podía era admirarle desde lejos.

Enamorándose en secreto.

Año tras año.

Suspirando por él en su habitación sola.

Ni loca va a permitir que la descubriera.

No va a permitir que luego se burle de ella.

Antes muerta que humillada.

Resignada sabía que lo suyo era un enamoramiento estúpido. E imposible.

Su padre jamás le aceptaría.

¿una Potter con un Malfoy?

_Inconcebible._

Así que este año decidió olvidarle por completo e ignorarle.

Aunque por lo visto lo tenía difícil, porque parecía que Scorpius la molestaba más de la cuenta.

Ella creía que al ser el ultimo año de Scorpius, este aprovechaba su tiempo máximo en provocarla.

Lo que nunca se imaginaria era que estaba equivocada...

* * *

_Flashback_

Dos días antes en la biblioteca hablando con sus compañeras de cuarto, quien era el chico más guapo de Howgarts.

- Obviamente el más guapo es James- dijo una.

- Tu hermano es tan lindo - le dijo otra a Lily suspirando.

Lily al oír esto hizo una mueca.

- Pues a mí me parece más guapo Scorpius, tan rubio– dijo otra soñadora.

- ¡Qué suerte tiene Lily!

- ¿Eh?- la pelirroja estaba perdida.

- Tienes a los dos chicos más guapos cerca de ti, James tu hermano que le ves todos los días y a Scorpius al ser el mejor amigo de tu hermano Albus y ¡encima va a la madriguera siempre!

- Bueno – empezó indecisa Lily – tampoco les veo mucho, James siempre está o con Fred haciendo bromas o castigado o acechando a chicas. Y en cuanto a Malfoy… – replicó - para él soy solo la hermanita pequeña a la que fastidiar.

- Pero admite que es guapo – le contestó una a Lily con una mirada pícara.

- Es molesto.

- Y guapo también ¿verdad? - insistió la misma amiga.

- Ehhh… Si es mono – contesto Lily tímidamente. No le gustaba nada el camino que se estaba tomando la conversación.

- Así que admites que soy guapo – susurró una voz masculina en el oído de Lily.

Todas se asustaron.

No le habían oído llegar a Scorpius.

Lily que se había quedado muy quieta, notó como el rubor se le subía por las mejillas.

_Le había oído._

Qué vergüenza.

No se atrevía a girar para mirarle.

Miró a sus amigas, aterrada, pidiendo ayuda.

Una de ellas se apiadó de ella y le contestó mordazmente.

- Ha dicho que eres mono, no que eres guapo, son dos conceptos muy diferentes.

Lily le miró resignada, _que mala excusa. _Suspiró, _por lo menos lo ha intentado._

- ¿Ah sí? Y puedes explicármelo por favor – le oyó decir Lily a Scorpius, aunque no le veía sabía que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. – porque que yo sepa tiene el mismo significado.- dijo el rubio con deje de burla.

Rodeó la mesa hasta ponerse enfrente de la pelirroja.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada como una autentica leona, pero con las mejillas rojas delatando su vergüenza.

Scorpius al ver sus mejillas sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Se estaba divirtiendo y ella lo sabe.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Las amigas se revolvían inquietas en sus asientos.

Al ver que nadie le contestaba, Scorpius inclinó levemente la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada intensa e inquietante a la pelirroja.

Lily no pudiendo aguantar más, apartó la mirada y le contesto ácidamente

- Malfoy, no te han enseñado tus padres que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación.

- No es mi culpa que casualidad estaba detrás de la estantería y gritabas como una cotorra pelirroja.

Lily se puso furiosa, odiaba que le llamara así.

- Eres un ególatra, arrogante, solo piensas en ti mismo, ¿te crees que eres el más guapo? Pues perdóname que te diga que sí, eres mono pero también insufrible e idiota y esto te quita puntos y Malfoy deja de molestarme, déjame en paz– explotó la pelirroja. No esperó una respuesta. Salió del lugar rápidamente dejando a sus amigas descolocadas. Y no vio la peligrosa sonrisa que se asomaba en la cara del rubio.

* * *

_Scorpius Malfoy_

La vio salir de la biblioteca.

Conocía perfectamente la silueta de la pelirroja. _Inconfundible._

En verano en la madriguera se dio cuenta de lo cambiada que estaba y de lo _hermosa_ que era.

Había dejado a un lado su timidez. Su vergüenza había desaparecido.

Vio lo valiente que era.

Vio lo orgullosa que era.

Vio lo luchadora que era.

Era la única que respondía a sus provocaciones.

La única que le seguía el juego.

Adoraba molestarla y ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. _Bella _

Le veía como un reto y esto a él le encantaba.

Nunca se cansaba de ella.

Aquella pelirroja se convirtió en su obsesión.

La quería para él.

Y lo va a conseguir.

- Lily – le llamó.

La pelirroja se giró con el ceño fruncido:

- Malfoy, para ti soy Potter.

_Que directa. _Tal como a él le gusta.

_Esto va a ser más divertido aún._

- Que simpática estas hoy – se burla y sonríe de lado. Le toca con un dedo la frente – y mona con tu cejo así.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - le pregunta malhumorada.

Quería torturarla un poco.

Se cruzó de brazos, esbozando una media sonrisa socarrona.

-Quiero pedirte que me acompañes al baile del último año - le suelta.

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida. Le miró son sus ojos grandes marrones.

Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esta petición.

Se sonrojó aún más.

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza con una ceja interrogadora.

_Que hermosa es, _pensó el rubio.

Empezó a observarla en silencio con una expresión bastante seria, inusual en él.

Por eso…

Lily le miró desconfiada. _Esto me da mala espina._

- ¿Qué estas planeando?

- Oh vamos Lily piensas mal como siempre. – dijo Scorpius, componiendo una falsa expresión inocente. - ¿Por qué crees que planeo algo?

- Permíteme que dude – le contesto irónicamente - tu siempre planeas algo, está en tu naturaleza.

Scorpius sonrió y estaba agradecido de que Lily le conociera tan bien.

- Por supuesto que planeo algo – le contestó arrogantemente.

Lily bufó.

El rubio se acercó peligrosamente hasta quedar a un metro de distancia. Miró los labios carnosos de la pelirroja provocando deseos de morderlos.

_Contrólate Malfoy_, se reprendió.

Se acercó aún más. Apoyó las manos en las estanterías atrapándola.

- ¿Sabes qué es? – le susurró.

Lily se encogió por la cercanía del chico.

Negó con la cabeza incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

- Porque eres mona. Y como yo también soy mono, pues haríamos una perfecta pareja ¿no crees?

Lily abrió la boca incrédula por lo que acaba de oír.

Le observó con atención tratando de ver si estaba bromeando y jugando con ella en cuanto vio sus ojos la dejó descolocada.

Tenía su típica sonrisa arrogante pero al encontrase con su mirada penetrante la desarmó por completo. Conocía muy bien sus ojos. Nunca la había mirado tan intensamente.

Se sintió desnuda.

- Esto es una estupidez. – Lily bajó la mirada y contestó en voz baja – hay chicas más guapas que yo.

Scorpius cogió delicadamente su mentón y lo levantó para que le mirara. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rosado. _Adorable._

Lily se perdió en sus ojos grises azulados. Se quedó sin aliento.

Scorpius se aproximó más a la pelirroja y sus cuerpos casi se tocaban, inclinó su rostro y le susurró en el oído con voz ronca:

- Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

Se apartó suavemente rozando sus labios con la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Esta se estremeció y el rubio lo notó.

La miró intensamente.

Lily estaba turbada y desconcertada.

Scorpius sonrió para sus adentros.

_Ya es mía, _pensó.

Retiró sus manos, esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y arrogante y se alejó dejando a Lily sola con su shock.

Mientras se alejaba de la biblioteca dijo en voz alta, lo suficiente para que oyeran los demás compañeros que se encontraban allí:

- Nos vemos en el baile pelirroja.

Unos cuantos cuchicheos de asombro resonaron en la biblioteca.

Lily se despertó del asombro, enrojeció aún más y maldijo a Scorpuis. Ahora todo el colegio daba por hecho que era su pareja del baile e iba a ser imposible acallar las voces y desmentir los rumores. Por eso no podía rechazar esta petición.

Scorpuis se había salido con la suya.

Y…

Efectivamente, de lo único que se habló los próximos días en el colegio Howgarts era la insólita, imposible, bizarra, problemática pareja Malfoy-Potter.


End file.
